Court Suits
by gosgirl
Summary: Court days can sometimes end well... alternating chapters from Abby's and Gibbs' POV. Established Gabby.
1. Chapter 1: Gibbs

**Court Suits**

Title: Court Suits  
>Author: Gosgirl<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Category: Smut, PWP<br>Spoilers: None  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. <em>NCIS<em> and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Court days can sometimes end well... Utterly PWP from Gibbs' POV. Established Gabby.

Author's Note: This is especially for Bamacrush who wanted 'undressing' and 'court suits' in a story, which was enough to set my smutty mind off and running ;) Hope you like it, my friend. Also figured we could all do with some comfort smut before the angst of the finale.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Just perfect...

Could the day possibly get any better?

Eager to get home after a long, tedious day in court, he was already making plans for how best to get Abby out of her court clothes, followed by a leisurely bath together and then dinner... when they could both stand upright again... and then bed.

Rush hour traffic had other ideas.

They'd made good progress until hitting standing traffic on the freeway. Covering half a mile in the last half hour, the exit he needed was inching only slowly closer.

Gibbs wondered if shooting his way out was an option?

If he could just get to the next exit, he could take the back streets home. It might be longer but driving was infinitely better than just sitting here.

Still, there were compensations.

The view inside the car was immeasurably better than staring at the car bumper in front.

His eyes were drawn to the shapely legs stretched out beside him, feet encased in 'fuck-me' heels, and legs in sheer black stockings that disappeared under an uncharacteristic straight, skirt that ended just above her knees. The rest of the ensemble, a white blouse and dark jacket, was topped off by raven hair in an elegant bun, not her customary pigtails... and her make-up was more subdued than normal.

He knew how much Abby hated court clothes but that didn't mean she looked anything but gorgeous in them. But then she'd told him that he was biased.

It was a day when they'd both needed to be in court, which at least had eased the tedium. It wasn't often Gibbs was called to court to give evidence, it was usually Abby's forensics that came under scrutiny on the stand. But this time they'd been there together and were able now to drive home together... if they ever got there.

He ran his eyes lazily over her legs and up her thighs, idling wondering if the stockings were thigh highs or held by a garter belt. He decided that nothing less than a hands-on investigation would do to resolve the question.

"Eyes on the road, Special Agent Gibbs," came the amused husky voice.

He dragged his eyes slowly up the line of her body, following the curve of her hip and across her stomach to where the buttons on her blouse gaped, giving him a tantalising view of... was that an ivory satin bra? Something else to investigate...

He met laughing green eyes as his eyes finally reached her face. "Nothing on the road worth looking at, Abbs."

"So I gather. And I sooo want to get home and get you out of that suit."

"You're not the only one."

Stretching like a cat, her limbs easing out and arching her back so he had to swallow down his moan, she virtually purred. "I guess I'll just have to amuse myself in the meantime then while we wait."

Her fingers drifted towards her legs and she inched her skirt upwards, ghosting over the skin of her thighs.

He swallowed hard and grabbed her wrist. "No one but me gets inside those panties today, Abbs." He was only thankful there wasn't a truck next to them in the lane or the driver would be getting more of a view than he bargained for.

"What makes you think I'm wearing any panties, Gibbs?" she asked, pasting on her best innocent look, which only worked until you looked at her sparkling eyes.

_She was trying to kill him._

He struggled to get past the instant brain freeze her words had caused. "You've been in court all day with nothing under that skirt?"

"Nope, not all day... just from lunchtime onwards." She placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together, stroking along his palm and tracing his callouses tenderly. "You looked so hot this morning in that suit when you were giving evidence that I had to take myself off to the ladies to take the edge off. My panties were so soaked I decided not to wear them afterwards."

"Jeez, Abbs," he breathed as images flashed through his mind of her testifying on the stand in the afternoon... wearing nothing under that skirt. If only he'd known...

No, strike that. If he'd known, he'd have been a nervous wreck by now.

At least this way, it was only now that his pants were starting to get tight, not in full view of the court.

"I'll get them back from you later." Her voice full of teasing laughter drifted over him like liquid honey.

_What?_

"I've got them?" Was that strangled high pitched tone really coming from him?

"Oh yeah."

It took him several goes before he could get his voice to work. "Where... where are they?"

A throaty chuckle made his cock jump. "In your jacket pocket... left side."

He put his hand in his pocket to encounter soft lace.

_Oh yeah, she was definitely trying to kill him._

"How did you...?" he asked, as all the remaining blood in his body rushed south.

He wanted nothing more than to bury his nose in them and inhale her scent but figured it might be slightly obvious what he was doing to the drivers around him.

"I distracted you." She turned slightly in her seat to face him, a wicked smile curving her lips.

Well, _that_ narrowed it down.

"You're always distracting me, Abbs, you gotta be a bit more specific."

"I distracted you with coffee and a smile at lunchtime."

"Oh yeah, that'd do it." He remembered her approaching him at the lunch recess, wide smile drawing his gaze as always before handing him a coffee and tempting him outside for a hot dog.

His skills must be slipping if he hadn't noticed her slipping anything into his pocket, let alone a pair of lace panties.

Two options now presented themselves.

Tip her seat back, lean over, push her skirt up and himself inside her heat, and wipe that teasing smile off her face... or floor the gas and roar up the hard shoulder to get off the freeway... _now_.

Gibbs shook his head at her, unable to stop a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. She was a one-off.

He reached out and brushed the back of his hand down the side of her face. "You realize payback's gonna be a bitch, Abbs."

"Oh, I do hope so." She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand, looking more and more like the cat that got the cream. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip and felt the jolt in his groin as she flicked her tongue against it before suckling the end of his thumb.

Oh yeah... he was going to get her home and not let her out of bed until Monday.

"You can drive now, Gibbs," came the amused reminder as she nodded at the road ahead.

He dragged his gaze away from molten green and back to the road, where the line of traffic was finally moving.

At last...

Finally getting off the freeway, he wondered if he could break his personal best back to his house. Conscious she'd turned in her seat and was gazing at him while he drove, he kept his eyes resolutely facing front.

And he was doing just fine until her hand crept across the distance between them to trail her fingers across his thigh.

His hands gripped the steering wheel reflexively and he was lucky not to drive off the road or into oncoming traffic.

"Abbs..." he growled a warning, which only served to make her fingers grip his leg tighter.

"Hmmm? Something wrong Gibbs?"

He chanced a glance at her and wished he hadn't.

She had an amused, seductive look on her lovely face... the expression from most of his fantasies. Her legs were partly curled beneath her, the skirt starting to ride up her thighs, giving him a tantalising but not complete enough look higher up her legs towards the junction of her thighs.

If she carried on looking at him like that, he wasn't going to make it back to the house.

He tore his eyes away and back to the road, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his trousers seemed to have shrunk a full size. He wasn't sure if her giggle was making things better or worse.

Her nails continued to draw patterns on his trousers. It was a good job he knew the way to his house from here as he was driving on automatic pilot by then, all his concentration on what was happening on those few inches of his pants leg.

Turning into his street with a muttered prayer of thanks, he screeched to a halt on his driveway. Yanking on the handbrake, he turned to Abby in the front seat, intent on grabbing her, dragging her to him and kissing her senseless. But she was too quick for him.

She was out of the car and striding up the steps as fast as her heels could carry her, throwing a teasing look over her shoulder.

Momentarily forgetting his seatbelt had him trapped, he wasted valuable seconds struggling to get it unbuckled before running up the steps behind her. She'd unlocked the door and made it through when he finally caught up with her in the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

TBC...

A/N: This was originally intended to be a one shot but it's getting away from me again... if anybody can spare the smut bunny, can you send her over please? I might need her for the next chapter ;)

Yes, I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on Distance but I got distracted... blame Bamacrush. *grin*


	2. Chapter 2: Abby

**Court Suits**

Author's Note: Okay, Bamacrush and I had a blinding flash about how to approach this - so you can start throwing rocks in her direction too! I'm going to take alternating chapters from Gibbs' and Abby's POV... but of the same scenes. So now you'll get Abby's view of the car ride that we just had from Gibbs' POV. So you'll have to wait till Chapter 3 for the full on smut back in the house. *ducks flying objects*

Of course it also drags it out more... not that that was a motivation at all, no siree *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Abby's POV<strong>

Abby was bored.

Bored, very frustrated... and just plain horny.

She thought the day was never going to end.

She'd had to endure yet another tedious, stressful time in court where her forensic science was attacked... again. And oh god, she hated these clothes and desperately needed to get out of these heels... despite the expression on Gibbs' face whenever he saw them on her feet.

The day was at least enlivened this time by Gibbs also having to give evidence... and that meant, a _suit_. She wasn't sure if he realized just how damn sexy he looked in a formal suit and tie, but she planned on showing him exactly what effect he had on her as soon as they got home.

Whenever that might be.

She shifted restlessly in her seat, trying to ignore the pulse beating between her thighs and glared at the stationary cars in front.

Didn't rush hour traffic know that she needed to get this man home and naked as soon as possible?

Although she wouldn't object if he kept that suit on as she jumped his bones. It was the dark blue one... the one that brought out his eyes, as if they needed any help.

It wasn't often he wore a formal suit but he looked beyond hot in all of them.

She usually only saw him in a suit when he was at court... or attending a work related formal function that neither could escape.. or on the rare occasions they went out to a restaurant... or when he accompanied her to church. Then she was usually fighting for his attention as the Sisters descended on him en masse. It was an amusing sight seeing the nuns turned into a pack of giggling schoolgirls by the sight of the Marine in a smart suit.

Still, she might as well enjoy the view inside the car as it was immeasurably better than staring at the car in front.

She let her eyes drift up the line of the dark pants, enjoying how the smooth material hugged his legs more closely than his usual work pants, revealing the defined muscles of his thighs... she knew what those muscles felt like as she straddled them.

His jacket was pulled tight across his broad shoulders as he gripped the steering wheel, and her fingers flexed to be scratching her nails down that back. Running her eyes on up the front of his white shirt and over the strong chest to the dark blue tie round his neck, which just cried out to be nibbled.

Could she reach his neck from here?

She wondered idly if there'd be enough room between the steering wheel and his zipper for her head if she got really bored and couldn't wait any longer before getting her hands... or mouth... on any part of his anatomy.

She smothered a giggle as she thought of his reaction to her head suddenly arriving in his lap. He'd probably jump and hit his head against the roof. Well, there weren't any high trucks around them, so the other drivers wouldn't be able to see her once she was down there...

That sounded like a back-up plan if they didn't get off this damned freeway and... _soon_.

Although she clearly wasn't the only one finding the delay frustrating.

Gibbs had alternated between tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, looking at his watch or glaring at the car bumper in front... although as she saw his eyes stray in her direction, she figured he'd decided on a more enjoyable way of spending the time stuck in traffic.

She felt her pulse react even further as his gaze ran up her legs, almost reading his mind when his eyes paused at her thighs. He was so predictable in his garter fetish.

She decided to interrupt his train of thought. "Eyes on the road, Special Agent Gibbs."

She felt the force of his heated gaze almost as a caress as he dragged his eyes slowly up the rest of her body, pausing again at her chest...

_oh, now he's wondering about the bra as he was in the shower when she got dressed that morning_

Eventually his eyes raised above the level of her chest to reach her eyes.

He smirked. "Nothing on the road worth looking at, Abbs."

"So I gather. And I sooo want to get home and get you out of that suit."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one."

Stretching her cramped muscles out and seeing his eyes widen slightly as she arched her back, she decided to have a little fun. "I guess I'll just have to amuse myself in the meantime then while we wait."

She let her fingers drift towards her legs and started to inch her skirt upwards and ran her fingers over the skin of her thighs.

She didn't get very far as his hand shot across the gap between them and grabbed her wrist, his voice low and husky, "No one but me gets inside those panties today, Abbs."

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

She tried for her best innocent look but wasn't sure how successful that would be in the circumstances. "What makes you think I'm wearing any panties, Gibbs?"

"You've been in court all day with nothing under that skirt?" she heard him almost choke out, his voice rising.

"Nope, not all day... just from lunchtime onwards." She placed her hand over his and laced their fingers together, stroking along his palm and tracing his callouses, familiar with every line.

Listening to him give evidence in a firm, confident voice and remembering how he'd woken her this morning with his clever fingers and mouth, she'd started shifting in her seat by mid morning. By the time the lunchtime break had arrived, she was feeling so hot and flustered, she knew she'd have to do something about it before she could concentrate on her own evidence in the afternoon session.

"You looked so hot this morning in that suit when you were giving evidence that I had to take myself off to the ladies to take the edge off. My panties were so soaked I decided not to wear them afterwards." She'd locked herself in a cubicle of the crowded restroom and had to bite her lip hard to muffle her cries as she came, thoughts of Gibbs helping to send her swiftly over the edge.

"Jeez, Abbs," she heard him breathe out. Amused, she glanced across at the front of his pants, smirking as she saw that the mental images she was invoking were affecting him the way she'd planned.

_And it was about to get better._

"I'll get them back from you later," she promised, upping the game further.

"I've got them?" Wow, she didn't know his voice could sound that strangled or go that high.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, not bothering to hide her amusement.

She saw him swallow and attempt a reply several times before he managed to get out, "Where... where are they?"

"In your jacket pocket... left side." Chuckling, she remembered how she'd managed to slip the panties into his jacket. Although as he hadn't found them himself, she'd realized she'd made a tactical error by choosing the wrong pocket. She'd seen him put his hand in his right jacket pocket several times during the afternoon as he sat in court, but not once did he go anywhere near his left pocket.

She'd have to remember that next time.

Now he put his hand in his pocket to check. "How did you...?" he asked, trailing off as his hand obviously encountered soft lace and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I distracted you." She turned slightly in her seat so she could see him, unable to resist smiling at the look on his face.

"You're always distracting me, Abbs, you gotta be a bit more specific."

"I distracted you with coffee and a smile at lunchtime." She'd brought him coffee after her trip to the restroom and tempted him outside after she'd slipped the panties into his pocket.

"Oh yeah, that'd do it." He looked to be debating what to do next and then his face relaxed into one of his wide grins... the one that always made her stomach flip over.

He reached out and brushed the back of his hand down the side of her face, rough fingers gentle against her cheek. "You realize payback's gonna be a bitch, Abbs."

She felt a shiver go through her at his promise and couldn't help imagining all the ways he would usually get his revenge... he could be very inventive. "Oh, I do hope so."

Abby closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and she couldn't resist flicking her tongue out and then suckled his thumb into her mouth, feeling an answering pull in her clit.

When they got home, she was not letting him out of bed for the entire weekend.

Meanwhile...

"You can drive now, Gibbs," she reminded him, as the traffic ahead started to move.

He dragged his gaze away from her and back to the road. Peeling off at the next exit, she braced herself as best she could while still turned to face him as he sped through the back streets.

She was reluctant to stop looking at him, running her eyes over the lines of this handsome face she loved so much. Her fingers itched to run through his hair, scrape her nails against the back of that neck and then trail across his lips and down his neck... and that was just for starters.

He was just so irresistible when he was turned on.

She could bear it no longer and gave in to temptation, reaching across to ghost her fingers across his thigh. She felt the car swerve as his hands gripped the steering wheel hard.

The low growled "Abbs..." that came from him she was sure would one day make her orgasm from the voice alone.

She shivered and reflexively clenched her fingers around the muscles of his thigh. "Hmmm? Something wrong Gibbs?"

He glanced at her and she caught her breath at the heat in his blue eyes. She smiled slowly at him, seeing him shift in his seat, pleased to see the effect she was having by the impressive bulge in his trousers.

He was just so addictive, she decided, trailing patterns on his trousers with her nails even if it did make him grasp the steering wheel in a death grip. Perhaps for the sake of getting there in one piece, she ought to ease off... fun as this was, she thought with a giggle.

She heard him fervently muttering but couldn't make out what he was saying as the car turned into their street. The car screeched to a halt on the driveway and she was ready...

As he turned towards her, she popped her seatbelt and was out of the car before he could grab her. She strode up the steps as fast as her heels would allow, glancing back at him, smirking as she heard him cursing as he struggled with his own seatbelt.

She'd managed to get the door unlocked, giggling as she heard him behind her on the steps. She made it inside the hallway when he caught up with her, his foot slamming the door shut behind them.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I promise some full on smut in the next chapter, where we're back to Gibbs' POV *grin* Big hugs to everyone for tonight's finale... be brave!


	3. Chapter 3: Gibbs

**Court Suits**

A/N: ever have those mornings where you feel the urge to write nothing but smut? Well, today was one of those days! Or the smut bunny curled up on my shoulder munching chocolate may be responsible... I blame Bamacrush, she's a very bad influence... soooo this is nothing but a smutfest with no other redeeming features! *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Gibbs' POV<strong>

Gibbs kicked his front door shut behind him.

Abby hadn't made it far into the hallway before he caught her arms, hearing her throaty giggle turn into a gasp as he pulled her back against his chest.

Grabbing her hips with both hands, he held her still as he ground his arousal against her ass, letting her feel what her teasing in the car had done to him. He bent his head to move his mouth over her neck, nipping and licking his way over her spider web tattoo as far as her jacket and blouse would allow, breathing in her distinctive perfume.

He was so wound up and so hard, that they were unlikely to make it out of the hallway...

He felt an overwhelming urge to possess her. There was no way this time was ending in anything other than hard and fast, which she loved as much as he did. Plenty of time for their equally passionate drawn out teasing and playful tenderness later.

But first... payback. It was time to drive her out of her mind.

Moving his hands from her hips, he delved inside her jacket to cup one breast, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger, feeling it harden. Her head fell back against his shoulder with a soft moan as she arched into his touch, the sound of her smoky voice sending a shiver down his spine.

His other hand slid under her skirt and up the silky outside of her stocking leg. The only remaining part of his brain still functioning registered that the silk under his fingers was thigh highs... no garter belt this time.

He traced the edge of the lace inwards towards her heat and paused... hovering his fingers centimetres away from where they both wanted his hand.

Smiling into her neck, he heard her groan in protest. "Something you want, Abbs?"

He could feel her trembling as she was torn between pushing back against his hardness, or pushing towards his fingers.

"Oh yeah."

She whimpered and he chuckled as he held his hand tantalisingly out of reach and tightened his arm around her waist to keep her still.

"What might that be?" Every time she tried to move closer to his hand, he shifted it just out of reach.

"I want..." her voice faltered, and he felt a shiver go through her.

"Mmm? Words, Abbs?"

Abby wriggled against him, reaching behind to grasp his thighs, hands twisting in his pant legs as she tried to pull him closer.

"Tell me... what you want." He was tormenting himself as well. He could feel the heat radiating off her and ached to touch her... thinking of her at court this afternoon minus her panties.

He heard her swallow as she made several attempts to speak before she gasped. "Touch me... _please._"

Unable to hold back any longer, he moved his fingers closer, encountering slick moist skin where there would normally be silk. Gibbs stroked his fingers over her folds, circling her clit lazily before plunging two fingers deep inside her, hearing her cry out and buck against his hand.

He licked over her ear, nipping her earlobe before growling, "You're so wet."

Abby reached up to comb her fingers through his hair and gripped the back of his head, as she ground down against his fingers.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Her voice was husky with need as his fingers worked her, sliding in and out of her moist heat.

He set up a steady rhythm he knew she found irresistible, his thumb occasionally brushing her clit, causing her to jerk in his arms. She was so responsive to him.

His need increased as she started moaning, her scent surrounding him. When he felt her muscles start to tighten in a familiar response, he pulled his fingers out, chuckling as she protested, "Oh, god."

Before he could move further, Abby grabbed his hand and brought his fingers up to her mouth. Flicking a teasing glance at him, lips curving in a seductive smile, he saw her tongue come out to wet her lips and she licked her way up his fingers before sliding them into her mouth. She started to suckle and run her tongue around his slicked fingers, tasting herself.

Her moan hummed through the skin of his hand and he felt his brain short circuit and self control slip further away.

He hardened even further... if that was possible. He had to get out of these pants soon or he'd strain something.

Leaving his hand with a final slide of her tongue, she turned to face him, lacing her arms round his neck and pressing against him. He grabbed her face with both hands, fingers tunnelling into her hair, disrupting the bun, as he brought his mouth down on hers in a heated and urgent kiss.

He could taste her and her mouth... a heady combination that played havoc with his senses.

He felt her tongue pushing into his mouth and their tongues tangled. He suckled hard on her tongue, hearing as well as feeling her moan which went like a jolt straight to his groin. Chasing her tongue back with his own, he explored and dominated her mouth, his fingers combing through the silky strands of her hair, massaging her scalp.

One hot, open mouthed kiss followed another as he crowded her against the wall, using his body weight to pin her. He eventually broke for air, hearing her breathing as heavily as he was, their chests heaving in unison.

He experienced a moment of masculine smugness at the dazed look on her face, lips swollen and face flushed.

"Need you, Jethro," she breathed into his mouth as she pulled his head down again in a bruising kiss.

She ran her hands under his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders. He released her long enough to free his arms, before sliding her own jacket off, letting it pool on the floor at their feet.

Feeling her hands scrabbling frantically at his belt, he turned his attention to her blouse. Too impatient to fiddle with small buttons with his large fingers, he grabbed both sides of the material and pulled... hearing the buttons pop with some satisfaction, baring her to his gaze.

He leaned back slightly to rake his eyes over her, swallowing hard at the beautiful image she presented. Drawn to her soft pale skin, he ran his hands up her sides and across her stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. He bent his head to fasten his lips over a nipple, suckling hard and biting gently through the silky material of her bra... he was right, ivory lace.

He heard her needy whimper as he switched his mouth to her other breast. Her head fell back against the wall, hands threading through his hair to scrape her nails across his scalp before holding his head firmly against her breast. He smiled against her skin, as she arched her back towards him as he tormented her with his teeth and tongue.

He tore his mouth from her breast and swept his tongue along the edge of her bra, over the swell of her breasts, tasting her skin, before leaving a trail of biting kisses up onto shoulder and across to her neck.

His hands smoothed behind her back to unsnap her bra – not able to get it off without removing her blouse and that was far too complicated at the moment. He settled for pushing it up off her breasts, teasing her nipples with his hands as he continued to suckle her neck, feeling an overwhelming need to mark her as his own, moaning "Mine" into her soft skin.

His shirt was pulled out of his pants and he felt her hands roam over his back muscles, nails dragging across his skin, causing his back to arch.

He felt her hands fumbling at his zipper, chuckling at her impatience, hearing her mutter, "Too many clothes." A sentiment he heartily agreed with but the thought of moving back from her to divest them both was out of the question.

He felt her palm brushing against his hardness through his boxers, which caused him to jerk against her, the pressure building unbearably. He eased back slightly as he felt her tugging on his pants and that allowed her to free him from his boxers.

He felt her hand close around his hardness and groaned into her neck as she trailed her fingers teasingly over him. She ran a nail up the underside of his length, before swirling her thumb over and around and across the sensitive weeping head.

She knew all his buttons and his weaknesses, just as he did hers and she would exploit every one just as ruthlessly as he would. He lifted his head, his breathing ragged and caught a glimpse of the satisfied curve of her lips as she worked him, stroking steadily and firmly.

Abby knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy.

He wouldn't last very long if she headed where he thought she might next...

If she dropped to her knees and wrapped her dark lips around him, taking him deep, her clever fingers, tongue and mouth tormenting him, he would be out of control, shaking with need and heading for his release in minutes.

_No... next time_.

He had other plans.

Grabbing the last shreds of his willpower, he pulled her hands away and pinned her arms to the wall as he kissed her with an intense hunger, pressing against her.

His hands dropped to the zipper of her skirt, sliding it open and then cupped his hands on her ass, pulling her towards him. He soon dispensed with his struggles to remove her tight skirt and lifted her off the ground, pushing her skirt up her thighs to bunch at her hips, needing to feel her moist heat before he exploded.

He wanted... no, needed to be buried inside his Abbs.

His whole body ached for her.

He paused, cock rubbing over her entrance, bumping her clit, making her gasp. He took in the breathtaking sight in front of him, her hair tousled, lips swollen, emerald eyes heavy with lust and a slow smile curving her lips as she locked eyes with him.

Her closeness was having its usual intoxicating effect on him, the taste, feel and smell of her making his head spin.

She wrapped her legs around him, locking her heels behind his back as he drove home to the hilt, bracing them both against the wall as her eyes fluttered closed. They both stilled for a moment to relish the familiar connection as her warmth surrounded him.

He bent his head to take her mouth again, demanding a response, nipping on her bottom lip before sweeping his tongue inside.

She gasped and arched her hips, driving him deeper. He pulled back to look at her as he began to move his hips and saw her eyes open, feeling a surge go through him at the hazy lust in her eyes.

She began dropping her own kisses into his neck, hands gripping his shoulders hard. He set a steady, deep and fast pace, feeling her meet his every thrust with undulating hips, writhing strongly against him. The hoarse cries ripped from her went right through him as her muscles rippled along his length.

He buried his face into her neck, growling and biting down before lathing the area with his tongue, feeling her shudder and start to make mewing sounds in the back of her throat.

Neither were going to last long.

He could always tell when she was close. The fingers and nails digging into his shoulders would start to flex to the same rhythm as her internal muscles contracting around him. Her gasped words would turn into incoherent mumbling... even when she was on the edge, she babbled.

Feeling his release building inexorably with every thrust, he slammed into her harder, increasing his pace. He felt her body start to shake and tremble as she clung to him desperately. It only took a few more thrusts for her to arch against him, almost sobbing his name into his neck as her orgasm ripped through her. He felt her nails rake across his shoulders through his shirt as she clamped down sharply on him.

The world narrowed to nothing but pure sensation... he could feel, taste, smell and think of nothing but Abby.

His vision blurred as her spasms dragged him over the edge.

He felt his balls draw up and a familiar tingle start in his spine as he reached the point of no return. Crushing her to him, his thrusts faltered. He buried his head in her neck and stilled as he pulsated deep inside her, feeling wave after wave of pleasure roll through him. He hips thrust erratically, grinding her against the wall, fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to bruise.

As the world gradually came back into focus, he continued rocking gently in and out, extending the orgasm for both of them. Supporting them both with his arms, he leaned against the wall, feeling his legs trembling with the effort of not sliding to the floor in a boneless heap.

He felt Abby unhook her legs from behind his back and he slid out of her gently. They stood holding each other tightly as their heartbeats slowed, heads close together, breaths mingling as they came down from their high.

When he was sure his legs would support him, he reached up to cup her face, smiling and pressed soft kisses to her mouth. "You okay?"

Abby opened her eyes, sated green, her skin flushed and wearing a wide, sexy smile... never did she look more beautiful than at these moments. It was a good look and one of his favourites. "Just perfect. You?"

Gibbs nuzzled his way over her cheek, before sliding his arms gently round her, reluctant as always to relinquish contact. "Mmmm."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, her voice still husky, "I should tease you more often."

He laughed, nipping her earlobe, "You tease me all the time, Abbs, even when you're not trying."

She giggled, sliding her arms around his neck, "Good to know." He could feel her tremble slightly as aftershocks still rippled through her. "We didn't get very far into the house, did we?"

Gibbs snorted, and brushed his lips gently over her mouth. "And whose fault is that? I had plans." He shifted slightly so he was leaning against the wall, arms still cradling her.

"Really?" Her head came up and her eyes danced with mischief.

"Yup, plan was to get inside the house and get you naked." He slid his hand up her back to bury his fingers in her hair, unable to resist the feel of the silk over his hand.

"Well, that didn't work very well," she giggled as she looked down at herself and then at him and he had to agree with her.

Their clothing was in disarray but she was still in skirt and blouse... okay, the blouse was gaping open and bra undone... and he still had his pants and shirt on... well, most of his pants. The only piece of clothing they'd managed to shed completely so far were their jackets.

"Workin' on it. Got a bit distracted." He grinned at her.

"I didn't even manage to get your tie off," she gave him an answering grin, tugging on his tie, which was askew but still fastened around his neck. "And after that what was your masterplan?"

"A bath... keep you naked... then dinner... get you naked again." He punctuated each step of his plan with soft teasing kisses.

She sighed against his mouth. "I sense a theme here."

"Ya think," he smirked.

She smoothed her hands up his arms and across his shoulders before lacing her hands behind his neck, smiling at him. "You know, I love that plan but I gotta tell you, these heels are killing me. I really need to get these shoes off."

He looked down at the slender heels that had been wrapped round his back and grinned. "Let me."

* * *

><p>AN: Think I've given the smut bunny too much chocolate? *grin* I think I set my PC on fire... will someone send over some uniformed firemen to put it out please?

Will be travelling a bit in the next few weeks with a dodgy internet connection but will try to post when I can... honest!


	4. Chapter 4: Abby

**Court Suits**

A/N: thank you for all the donations of chocolate for the smut bunny! Here's the last scene from the other... umm... angle, as it were... ;) And this being Abby, there's a lot more internal 'thoughts' involved...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Abby's POV<strong>

Abby couldn't contain her giggles as she fumbled the door open and staggered into their hallway. Heels never did make for a fast getaway, especially when there was a Marine on your tail.

_Now, there was a thought..._

She didn't make it very far before strong arms grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him. She gasped as she hit a solid chest behind her. And then Gibbs' hands were on her hips and a glorious hardness was grinding against her ass.

_Looks like all the teasing might have worked then... _

His mouth roamed over her neck and she felt him nip and lick his way over her tattoo. She couldn't help herself reacting to his nearness.

He wasn't the only one to have been tantalised.

She'd been wanting to get her hands on his body all day. Although she'd taken the edge of her need in the restroom earlier, her fingers were no substitute for the feel and taste of him. He was intoxicating.

They were both so wound up, this was one of those times when they'd probably not make out of the hallway... which was fine by her.

She wanted him hard and fast against the wall... _now._

Time to make love to him slowly... sensuously... tenderly... playfully... thoroughly... passionately... all night... later.

His large hand moved from her hip sliding inside her jacket, wrapping round her breast before teasing her nipple until it hardened. Her head dropped back onto his shoulder, moaning as she felt a zing go straight to her groin.

She arched her back, distracted further by his other hand creeping under her skirt and up her leg... oh so... slowly. He felt his way over the lace at the top of her stockings. Tension built unbearably as his fingers inched closer... and closer... and then he stopped.

_Oh God, payback was coming early tonight._

_Okay, concentrate, Scuito. Yeah, right... on what? _

Maybe the strong arms around her... or the firm chest at her back... or even firmer cock against her ass... or his mouth torturing her neck? _Spoilt for choice really..._ Or _maybe_ the hand hovering so near yet so far from where she really, _really_ wanted him to be...

_Could things get any hotter?_

_Of course they could_... was her shaky thought as a gravelly, amused voice vibrated against the skin of her neck. "Something you want, Abbs?"

She groaned... she just couldn't help it. How could he reduce her to a trembling pile of need with just a few words using _that_ voice, his hands and his mere presence... he was barely touching her and she was already reduced to a pile of mush.

_Come on Scuito, get it together. You've got two choices._

Push back against that delicious hardness behind her or try to grind down towards those talented fingers.

_Hang on... he was still waiting for an answer to his question. Okay, she could multitask._

"Yeah," was all she could manage to gasp out.

_Wow, real smooth there, girl._

She tried to gather the disintegrating threads of her self control back within reach as she heard his low chuckle in her ear, but all she succeeded in doing was whimpering. She felt his arm tighten around her waist... not that it took much of his strength to keep her still.

Try as she might she just couldn't reach those fingers. Every time she tried to push towards his hand, he moved it just out of reach.

"What might that be?" _Oh god..._ he was using that deep sexy voice... again. He knew the effect it had on her and she couldn't stop a shiver at the sound of him. He could bring her to the brink of orgasm just through a combination of her own imagination and his voice sometimes.

"I want..."

_Well, her eloquence just got more impressive with every utterance, didn't it? Where was a good babble when she needed it?_

She could hear in his voice that he was loving this. "Mmm? Words, Abbs?"

_Okay, time to do something... anything... with your hands, girl._

She reached behind to grasp his thighs... she couldn't quite reach that firm ass from this angle... _rats_. She tried to pull him closer by twisting her hands in his pant legs... but once again he was too strong for her.

_No surprise there then._

"Tell me... what you want." His order rumbled through her neck and oh god, if he didn't touch her soon, she was going to come apart anyway.

She seemed to have lost control of the situation with breathtaking speed... from being in teasing charge in the car to shivering, aching, desperation in just a few minutes?

_Okay... she could do this. She was a scientist, for heaven's sake. She COULD form a coherent sentence. _

Swallowing to get her voice working again she managed to gasp out. "Touch me... _please._"

_Well, okay... that was three words... It's a start._

And gloriously, _finally,_ he moved his hand and she felt every nerve ending in her body tingle at the first touch of his fingers over her folds. He circled her clit slowly, teasingly and she couldn't hold back a loud cry as he plunged two fingers deep inside her, feeling herself buck against his hand.

She felt him lick her ear and nip her earlobe. But he hadn't finished with the vocal torture yet and growled into her ear, "You're so wet."

_Well, yeah, you're killing me here._

Needing more contact somehow, somewhere... _anywhere_, she reached up to run her fingers through his silky hair. She gripped the back of his head for more leverage, as she ground down against his fingers which were sliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

"I've been thinking about you all day."

_Wow, a full sentence that time... _which she thought was pretty damn impressive considering he was slowly driving her out of her mind.

He knew just how to bring her hurtling towards orgasm in minutes, his clever fingers twisting and curling against her walls. The hot breath on her neck and solid weight at her back wasn't helping her stay in control much either.

_Where's that loud moaning noise coming from? Oh... must be me._

His thumb kept sliding over her throbbing bundle of nerves, causing her to jerk in his arms. If it weren't for the arm wrapped around her waist, she was sure her knees would have given way by now.

She was so close... just a bit more...

_Oh yeah, right there._

And he removed his fingers...

_What the...?_

She heard herself moan, "Oh, god," as he started chuckling.

_Oh no, you're not getting away with that one, Jethro. Time to up the game again..._

She grabbed his hand and brought his fingers up to her mouth. She caught his gaze, smiling as she saw his blue eyes widen and darken as she licked her lips.

_Ha, that got your attention..._

She licked her way up his long fingers, swirling her tongue around and in between before sliding her mouth around them. She couldn't help a moan herself as she tasted herself on his fingers as she suckled hard. She heard him moan into her neck and grind against her. Letting his fingers eventually slide from her mouth, she turned towards him, needing to get closer.

She wanted to see him... to taste him.

She laced her arms round his neck, pressed against his hardness.

_God, he looked positively edible in that suit._

His hands came up to frame her face and burrow into her hair, messing her hair and finally, he crashed his mouth down on hers in an intense kiss.

Clinging to him, she kissed him back, tongue delving into his mouth and duelling with his own. Just when she thought she'd regained some control, he suddenly took her breath away by suckling on her tongue... _hard_.

_Oh god_... a moan was all she could manage as she felt the shock go right to her core.

His tongue pushed back into her mouth and took over the kiss, while his hands massaged her scalp in a very distracting rhythm. She felt him crowd her to the wall, welcoming the feel of his weight pinning her, holding her up...

_Perhaps she might not slide to the floor in a boneless heap just yet then..._

He dominated her mouth with one passionate, mind blowing kiss after another. Eventually the need for air became too great and they broke the kiss. She tried to gather her spinning senses and heard his own ragged breathing, glad she wasn't the only one being affected.

_One more try for words, Scuito, before you lose the ability to speak._

She pulled his head down to kiss him again and breathed into his mouth, "Need you, Jethro."

_More to the point, it was time to get him out of those damn clothes... _

She pushed his jacket from his shoulders and he reciprocated, letting the garments slide to the floor. Fingers fumbling desperately at his belt, she saw his hands grab the sides of her blouse and before she could react, he pulled... buttons skittering in all directions.

_Oh well, she didn't much like that blouse anyway._

She almost_ felt_ his eyes rake over her, his hands ghosting up her sides and across her stomach before bending his head to take a nipple into his mouth. His hot mouth felt incredible through the lace of the bra as it suckled and bit down, before lavishing the same attention on her other breast.

Unable to stop her needy whimper, she let her head fall back against the wall.

_Oh god, he was so good at this._

Combing her fingers through his hair, she scraped her nails across his scalp and arched her back as he licked his way across the edge of her bra. She grasped his head, wanting to hold him against her chest all night.

_On the other hand... what he was doing now felt pretty damn good._

He was blazing a trail of biting kisses from her chest up over her shoulder and into the curve of her neck. She was so distracted she barely felt him undo her bra and push it up off her breasts. His fingers joined the torture of her nipples as his mouth ravaged her neck and she heard a moan of "Mine" in a low possessive growl from him which just about shattered any control she had left.

_Scuito, you just have to get your hands on some skin. _

It was not fair that he was still completely clothed. Good as he looked right now when he was aroused, he'd look even better out of that suit.

She dragged his shirt out of his pants, running her hands underneath it and up over the warm skin, relishing the feel of his firm, long back. She dragged her nails teasingly over the line of his back, feeling him arch against her, his muscles contracting under her fingers.

But she needed her hands on more...

_Okay, what's next? He still had his shirt on... and even his tie, for god's sake... _

_Oh, come on, girl, which bit's more important? _

_Hmm? Oh yeah, pants... that's it, that's the word I was looking for. It's time to get him out of those damn pants. __Good plan._

Her desperate haste made her clumsy as she struggled with his zipper, "Too many clothes."

His deep chuckle was cut off as she finally got her hand inside and brushed his hardness. She felt him jerk against her as she fumbled with his pants, finally managing to free him from his boxers.

_My turn..._

She caressed her hand teasingly over his length and felt him groan into her neck. Running a nail up the underside of his cock, she felt it jump in her hands. She couldn't resist swirling her thumb over the sensitive head, smoothing the glistening pre-cum around it.

She allowed herself a smug smile as she heard his breathing turn ragged, seeing his eyes shut.

_God, he looked sexy as hell like this._

She picked up her pace to stroke him steadily and with _just_ the right amount of pressure that she knew would short circuit his brain.

_Now for one of her favourite hobbies... __Just a little taste. _

She loved the taste and feel of him in her mouth. Loved to drive him wild... to see the big tough Marine shaking and trembling because of what she was doing to him. She knew he loved to watch her on her knees, working him with her mouth and fingers.

_Looks like he's got other plans... or perhaps he's as close as she is to losing control?_

She felt him pull her hands away and before she could move, he'd pressed her to the wall, pinning her arms, reclaiming her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Feeling him undo her skirt, his hands slid round her ass to tug her towards him. She felt him fumbling to pull her skirt off, suppressing a giggle when the tight material defeated him.

_Come on Gunny, you're not gonna be beaten by a skirt, are you?_

_Oooh, perhaps not..._

She felt his arms flex and lift her up, sliding her skirt up her thighs and his hardness was almost... _right there_... gasping as he nudged her clit.

She needed him inside her.

She wanted to feel him driving into her, filling her, stretching her.

She dragged her gaze over his tousled hair, the strong lines of his handsome face and saw his darkened eyes staring at her with such naked desire that she felt her breath hitch.

He shifted his stance and she felt him push home in one smooth, deep thrust. Her eyes closed at the incredible feelings he generated, automatically wrapping her legs around his back. He stilled when he was fully seated and she relished the familiar feel of him.

His mouth was against hers, nipping and tugging her bottom lip before plunging his tongue inside. Arching her hips to urge him deeper, he finally began to move and she opened her eyes to lock gazes with him, feeling her senses begin to spin at the expression on his face.

She grasped his broad shoulders, holding onto him and bent her head to suckle and kiss her way over his neck muscles... marking him, inhaling his scent.

She wasn't going to last long.

_He just felt so damn good. _

His strokes were steady and deep, a reminder of the power and strength she could feel tightly coiled in the body under her hands and driving into her.

Feeling herself begin to spiral out of control, she met his increasing thrusts, twisting her hips and writhing as she heard herself start to cry out, feeling her inner muscles begin to contract around him.

She felt herself racing towards her climax, helped along by hearing and feeling him growl into her neck. When he bit down, she shuddered and heard herself start to babble... all she could manage was incoherent cries, gasps and moans as she fought for breath. She dug her nails hard into his shoulders, surging against him, every muscle in her body tightening, feeling herself teetering on the edge.

_Judging by what she could feel, she wasn't the only one._

His thrusts became stronger, faster and harder until he was virtually nailing her to the wall, brushing his pelvis against her clit with every full, deep stroke and she was very nearly... _there_.

Clinging to him, she was vaguely aware of her whole body starting to shudder and tremble. Her entire focus narrowed to how he felt inside her and then suddenly her release slammed through her, causing her world to darken as it overpowered her senses.

She felt herself arch against him, burying her face into his neck, crying his name as her nails raked across his shoulders... not marking him as she usually did as the shirt took the full force of her scratching.

As she rode out the waves, she felt him swell inside her and his thrusts became more erratic, hips snapping against her as he buried his head in her neck, crushing her to him almost painfully.

She felt him explode, throbbing and pulsating inside her.

He continued to thrust gently as they both came back to earth again. She smiled at him hazily as they both rode out the spasms. Leaning on his strength, she unlocked her legs from his back and felt him slip out of her.

Reluctant as always to let him go, she stood with her arms loosely clasped around his shoulders, eyes closed, feeling him nuzzle her face as their breathing returned to normal.

Gently cradling her face, she felt him kiss her sweetly. "You okay?"

She opened her eyes and grinned at his contented, sated, satisfied look.

_Did he really need to ask? _

"Just perfect. You?"

He leaned in to brush his nose over her cheek and she felt his arms curl around her tenderly. "Mmmm."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I should tease you more often."

Laughing, he nipped her earlobe, "You tease me all the time, Abbs, even when you're not trying."

Feeling immeasurably pleased with herself, she giggled, sliding her arms around his neck, "Good to know." Aftershocks were still running through her, causing her to shiver and she pressed closer as he leaned against the wall. "We didn't get very far into the house, did we?"

His lips ghosted over hers as he snorted. "And whose fault is that? I had plans."

_He did? _

"Really?" Intrigued, she lifted her head from his shoulder.

Sliding his hands into her hair again, he dropped his voice. "Yup, plan was to get inside the house and get you naked."

_Snap..._

"Well, that didn't work," she giggled as she looked down at herself and then at him.

Although their clothing was messed up, they were mostly fully clothed. She was still in her hated skirt and blouse... well, mostly in a damaged blouse and...

_Hang on, how did that bra get undone?_

And Gibbs still had his pants and shirt on... well, okay, his pants were undone and belt half hanging off but they were still hugging his hips. Their jackets were the only things on the floor.

His grin was unrepentant, "Workin' on it. Got a bit distracted," and she couldn't help an answering grin breaking out.

"I didn't even manage to get your tie off." She tugged on his silk tie, still fastened but slightly askew, already planning what she would do with _that_ later. "And after that, what did you have planned?"

He stepped closer and his voice took on a seductive edge... again. "A bath... keep you naked... then dinner... get you naked again." She felt a soft teasing kiss each time he paused.

Sighing against his mouth, "I sense a theme here."

"Ya think," she saw that smirk she loved break out.

She ran her hands over his arms to his shoulders, loving the feel of the firm muscles through the material of his shirt. She hooked her arms behind his neck, smiling. "You know, I love that plan but I gotta tell you, these heels are killing me. I really need to get these shoes off."

She saw him glance down at her feet before giving her the grin that always made her stomach flip. "Let me."

* * *

><p>AN: a bit more tender fluffiness in the next 'pair' of chapters I think. Although Bamacrush (aka Chief Smut Muse) keeps dangling the words 'silk tie' in front of me... I think I need a lie down.


	5. Chapter 5: Gibbs

**Court****Suits**

A/N: Sorry to leave it so long since I last updated this. I seem to have stranded them in the hallway for a heck of a long time and Abby's going to need surgery on her feet if she doesn't get out of those heels soon! It's also taken me a while coz it wasn't flowing... the pair of them just wouldn't cooperate and get on with it!

Apologies to my dear friend, Bamacrush, whose story this is... sorry it's taken them so long to get undressed, hun. I know you would have undressed at least Gibbs a lot faster *grin* These last two chapters are a good luck message for her tackling Nanowrimo... mad woman that she is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5**** – ****Gibbs****' ****POV **

"_I __gotta __tell __you, __these __heels __are __killing __me. __I __really __need __to __get __these __shoes __off."_

_He looked down at the slender heels that had been wrapped round his back and grinned. "Let me."_

* * *

><p>Gibbs allowed himself to be towed by his tie towards the living room, enjoying the cheeky smile on Abby's face. Dropping onto the couch, she stretched her legs out and he smirked at the familiar groan of relief she gave at getting the weight off her feet.<p>

Perching on the coffee table, he grabbed her feet, undoing and easing off her shoes and heard her muttered, "Oh, thank god. I hate heels."

He watched fascinated as she wriggled around, performing that magic trick women seem to have perfected of wriggling out of their bra without taking the blouse off first. He didn't care how she did it, he just enjoyed watching the results.

Abby grinned when she saw Gibbs watching, throwing the bra in his direction as he shook his head, amused. He pulled a slender foot into his lap as she settled back against the couch, blouse gaping open to reveal the tantalising swell of her creamy breasts, her dark hair adorably tousled and a sleepy look settling over her face.

Pressing a thumb into the centre of her foot, he exerted firm pressure into the arch and up towards her toes, hearing a loud moan escape her lips as her head fell back against the couch.

He chuckled... it usually took a lot more effort on his part to get that kind of reaction.

Massaging his way slowly over one foot and then the other, her moans increased in volume and frequency. He'd always been puzzled why massaging a woman's feet could have them writhing and whimpering in just a few minutes... but when did a Marine pass up a tactical advantage?

"That feels so good," came the throaty murmur. Gibbs looked up to see a pair of hazy green eyes gazing back.

"Sure does," he grinned. One of his favourite pastimes was massaging his way slowly over every luscious inch of her body... preferably when she was spread out naked on their bed.

But back to the task... or foot... in hand.

Moving on to her ankles and calves, he continued the massage over the firm muscles, holding her foot clear as she tried to wriggle her toes near his groin. He could have predicted the adorable pout that broke out when he thwarted her. The sounds she was making were tempting enough without letting her get near him again.

He was distracted momentarily when Abby leaned forward to grab his tie, pulling him in to capture his mouth with a teasing kiss full of promise. When they broke for air, Abby leaned her forehead against his and whispered huskily, "Come take a bath with me, Jethro."

He grinned and kissed her again deeply before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Giving that throaty chuckle that he loved, Abby grabbed his tie... again, backing up the stairs and tugging him in her wake, green eyes dancing with mischief.

It always amused him how she had a 'thing' about his ties. They usually ended up using them to tie each other to the bed far more than he ever wore them to work.

When they reached the ensuite off their bedroom, Abby momentarily relinquished her grip on his tie to run the bath, swirling her hand in the running water. Seeing that curvy ass bent over, Gibbs was unable to resist running his hands over it, feeling her press back against him as his hands ghosted over her hips and down the back of her legs.

As the steam filled the room, Abby turned and looped her arms round his neck, pressing close. Nipping on that enticing bottom lip, Gibbs slid his mouth over hers, teasing her lips apart with his tongue and losing himself in her warm, familiar taste.

All the urgency from earlier had drained away.

Gibbs loved these lazy evenings and rare weekends they could snatch together from their hectic workload. Sometimes they spent the entire time in the house, completely lost in one another and barely moving from the bed... bathroom... couch... basement. Abby made him feel like a teenager again and he couldn't imagine his life now without her.

He'd thought that as time passed, the frantic blazing passion of their first few months together would lessen but if anything, it had strengthened into an intense, physically erotic and deep emotional connection that he'd not known for a very long time.

Letting his hands roam under her blouse to the bare skin of her back, Gibbs moaned into her mouth as he felt her breasts pressed into his chest. Moving his mouth to her neck, he sucked on her pulse point before biting down at the sweet spot where it curved into her shoulder, enjoying her gasp and the way her nails dug into his shoulders.

Undoing his tie, Abby slowly eased it off, fumbling with his shirt buttons before a wicked grin curved her mouth. Grabbing both sides of his shirt, she pulled hard, giggling as the buttons popped... _payback_.

Snorting into her neck, he fumbled for the zipper of her skirt and finally managed to get it undone so she could step out of it. He pushed his hands inside her blouse, grazing over her nipples and absorbed her moan in his mouth as he caressed her tongue with his own.

Sliding the blouse off her shoulders and down her arms left her standing naked before him and as always, her loveliness took his breath away. "Abby..." he murmured, feeling such a surge of love and tenderness towards his girl that it made his head spin.

Cradling her head in his hands, he nuzzled her mouth and brushed soft kisses over her lips, mesmerized by those green eyes which held an intense mixture of desire and love, all directed at him. Her drawn out whisper of his name in that husky voice as she pressed close sent a shiver down his spine.

Her hands weren't idle as she rid him of his shirt and undid his pants, pushing them off, along with his boxers. He enjoyed the feel of her hands as they stroked his hardening length, fingertips sliding over the sensitive tip and making him groan into her neck, feeling the heat building slowly between them again.

Gibbs pressed soft, lingering kisses over exposed skin, letting his hands roam with teasing touches, raising a trail of goosebumps and felt her hands ghosting over his body in a similar fashion.

Breaking away reluctantly, he stepped into the bath, helping Abby settle in front of him and she leaned back against his chest with a sigh. Nuzzling into her neck, he folded his arms round her, enjoying the feel of her skin as his eyes travelled down the length of her body, glimpses of tantalising curves peeking out from the bubbles.

Lacing their fingers together, Abby brought their joined hands up and kissed his palms tenderly before teasing him with a languid kiss that rapidly turned hungry and deep.

Sliding his hands down her body, he gradually caressed his way over her breasts and across her stomach to between her legs. She moaned and let her head fall back on his shoulder as he began to leisurely tease her. Before long, she was rocking her hips in time with his fingers, gripping his arms and moaning unrestrainedly.

Turning suddenly, Abby moved to straddle him, guiding him inside her warmth. Resting his forehead against hers as he relished the feel of her tightness around him, Gibbs supported her as Abby began to move slowly and steadily in a familiar rhythm.

He watched captivated as she threw her head back, hands braced on his shoulders, eyes closed and biting down on her bottom lip as she concentrated. This time, the pace was leisurely but no less intense and as Gibbs felt the sensations begin to overwhelm him, she began riding him faster and deeper.

He slipped his hand between them to circle her clit, causing her to cry out and bury her head in his neck as her muscles rippled around him, dragging him over the edge with her.

When hearing and vision returned, his head was pressed against her chest as she slumped against him. Running his hands lightly up her back, he pulled slowly back and she turned her head, green eyes hazy and a satisfied smile curving her lips. He couldn't resist pulling her head down to kiss her, lips clinging and teasing.

When the water began to cool and they could both move again, they helped dry each other off. Abby snuggled into his arms, mumbling into his neck, "Mmm, sleepy."

He chuckled, pulling her close, "Bed then?"

"Mmm, eat later," was the soft reply almost lost in a yawn.

He steered her into the bedroom. Sliding under the covers, he spooned behind Abby, winding his arms and legs possessively around her, burying his face in her hair.

Dinner could wait... he wanted to just tune out the world and wrap himself round his girl.

Perhaps court days weren't always such a trial after all?

* * *

><p>AN: Just Abby's POV of the same PWP to go for this one.


	6. Chapter 6: Abby

**Court****Suits**

A/N: Final chapter of Bamacrush's story... Abby's POV of previous chapter. Hope you've liked it, hun. Sorry it took so long to finish them off...in a manner of speaking! Gonna try and finish off other outstanding stuff to clear the decks for working on some of my loony list!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Abby's POV <strong>

Before Gibbs could react, Abby grabbed his tie and towed him into the living room, seeing his eyes spark with amusement. Throwing herself onto the couch, she stretched her legs out, finally getting her weight off those damn heels.

She relaxed into Gibbs' hands as he perched on the coffee table and undid her shoes. As he removed the instruments of torture, she groaned, "Oh, thank god. I hate heels."

Conscious her bra was tangled up, she wriggled around to slip it off without bothering to remove the blouse. Grinning as she saw his fascinated enjoyment at her actions, she threw the bra at him when it was free.

She settled back against the couch as Gibbs cradled her foot in his lap. She felt him press a thumb firmly into the arch and push up towards her toes and moaned, letting her head fall back against the couch.

_Just perfect._

With those strong hands, he was really, _really_ good at foot massages... or massages of any kind... anywhere, come to that.

"That feels so good," she murmured and caught that blue eyed gaze as he looked up, grinning in satisfaction.

She felt like melting into a pile of goo on the couch as he massaged his way over her ankles and calves. She tried to reach his groin with her toes to tickle him but he held her foot clear, smirking.

_Okay, so that didn't work... best try something else. _

Leaning forward to grab his tie, she pulled him forward and captured his mouth, teasing him with flicks of her tongue. Kissing him was addictive. She could just map his mouth for hours sometimes.

Breaking the kiss eventually, feeling her pulse pounding, Abby leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Come take a bath with me, Jethro."

He reacted by grinning and kissing her again heatedly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Giggling, Abby snagged his tie again and dragged him up the stairs, backing up in front of him, enjoying the sparkle in his eyes.

He looked so damn sexy wearing a tie coz that usually meant he was in a more formal suit and he was smokin' hot when he did that. He didn't wear them very often at the Navy Yard and every time she saw him wearing one, she had to resist the urge to tackle him to the floor and ride him into the ground... which on reflection would certainly make court appearances a bit more lively.

And his ties were very useful in the bedroom too...

Running the bath in their ensuite, Abby felt his warmth behind her and drew in a shaky breath as his hands curved over her ass and down the back of her legs, giving in to the urge to press back against him.

Turning to wrap her arms round his neck, Abby raised her head for his possessive kiss, giving herself up to the much loved taste and feel of him.

Moulding herself close against his chest, she felt his hands worm their way under her blouse and caress her back, swallowing his moan into her mouth. When his lips left her mouth to ravage her pulse point before biting down on her neck, she gasped at the sensations which skittered through her.

Before Gibbs could distract her further, Abby decided it was high time to get him out of his clothes. Undoing his tie, she eased it off and attacked his shirt buttons but not getting very far. _Okay then... let's do this_, she thought, pulling hard on the sides of his shirt, enjoying the sound of buttons popping in all directions.

Hearing his laugh into her neck, she felt his fingers struggling with the zipper of her skirt and was finally able to step out of it. He pushed his hands inside her blouse, grazing her nipples to remove her blouse, leaving her naked and she gasped into his mouth as his tongue slid sensuously across her own.

He had dozens of ways of saying her name and this time as he whispered it, his deep voice sounded almost reverent as his hands cradled her head, teasing her with gentle kisses, nuzzling her mouth. Lost in his intense blue eyes, all she could do was murmur his name in return.

Finally removing his shirt and pants, as well as his boxers, she brushed her hand over his erection. His response to her teasing of the sensitive tip was to groan into her neck. Sliding her hands over his strong, hard body, revisiting areas which elicited the most reaction, she felt her senses spinning as Gibbs trailed his lips and hands all over her skin.

Finally following him into the bath, Abby sighed as she leaned back against his strong chest, enjoying the feel of him nuzzling her neck and arms wrapped protectively round her. Entwining their fingers together, she pressed a kiss into each palm before capturing his mouth in a kiss that quickly grew in intensity.

Relaxing into his arms, Abby arched into the feel of his hands caressing her body to set up a skilled rhythm between her thighs.

_God, he knew her body so well he could drive her crazy in minutes_

Trying to find some relief, she ground against his fingers before the need for him overwhelmed her and she had to move. Straddling him, she sank down, stilling as she relished the familiar feel of him hard and deep inside.

Feeling his arms supporting her, Abby began moving gently at first, putting him exactly where she needed him as she picked up speed. He must have sensed her approaching orgasm and helped push her over the edge by suddenly circling her clit with his fingers and pressing down hard.

Burying her head in his neck as she cried out, she lost herself in her release, vaguely aware of him growling out his own orgasm.

Lazily becoming conscious of her surroundings again, Abby felt his hands brushing feather light strokes across her back and they exchanged satisfied smiles and soft, teasing kisses.

Eventually able to move again, they dried each other off and she moved into his arms, murmuring into his neck, "Mmm, sleepy," suddenly feeling very tired.

He'd worn her out... and not for the first time.

His laugh sent shivers down her spine even now, sated as she was, "Bed then?"

"Mmm, eat later," she yawned and let him nudge her towards the bed. She was hungry but couldn't summon up the energy to do anything but relax in his arms.

Sleepy as she was, she fought to stay awake a bit longer. She loved this bit. She never felt so safe and cherished as these moments when he would wrap himself around her completely, and she felt nothing could touch her or harm her.

Perhaps she should revise her opinion of court days if they all ended like this?

The end.


End file.
